Olfrid Battle-Born
|Base ID = }} Olfrid Battle-Born is a Nord magnate and the patriarch of the Battle-Born clan in Whiterun. Background Family He is married to Bergritte Battle-Born and together they have two children; Jon and Alfhild Battle-Born. Alfhild has a child named Lars Battle-Born, who is Olfrid's grandson. His family owns Battle-Born Farm, located directly east of Whiterun. Feud Just like most members of the Battle-Born family he heartily dislikes the Gray-Mane clan, but does not dispute that they are one of the most respected clans in all of Skyrim. He claims that the Battle-Born are rich due to their largely successful farm, and that the Gray-Manes are jealous of his clan's success, resulting in the feud. Interactions Imitation Amnesty Olfrid asks the Dragonborn to save his dear friend Arn, alongside whom he fought in the Great War, by forging a new identity for Arn in the prison records. Dialogue "Olfrid, patron of the great Clan Battle-Born, a name I'm sure you know well." : "Just one more thing the Gray-Manes want to blame on others. It's not my fault they turned their backs on the Empire, or their mule of a son raised arms against it. And yet they want to heap the fault on my family's good name? Bah." :Tell me about Clan Battle-Born. "Battle-Born is a name out of legend, sung in the songs of old and heard in deeds of valor for a hundred generations. "For Clan Battle-Born!" they cry in the mead halls. "First into the fray and last to quit their ale!" We've got honor. Wealth and titles, too. Aye, and buxom women to warm your bed on a cold Skyrim night. Now if that don't answer your question, then no words will." :What about Clan Gray-Mane? "Uncivilised, pelt-wearing axe-draggers. It's a wonder they don't still live in a cave like those ancestors they keep boasting about. It's true that Vignar Gray-Mane and his lot are one of Whiterun's oldest and, depending on who you ask, most respected clans. I don't dispute that. But it's one thing to take pride in your lineage, and another to cling blindly to the past. What they call honor and tradition, I call ignorance." :Why the fued with Clan Gray-Mane? "Money, you laggard! What else? It always comes down to coin. The Gray-Manes have deep roots in Whiterun, but so do we. Difference is, we're rich, and Vignar hates it. Oh, and they hate it, too. All their big talk of pride and honor, and what have they got to show for it? Beggar's rags and stale bread. We've got the same pride, the same honor, and we've got wealth. No wonder they envy us." : "Of course they have! I've made no secret of my loyalty to the Empire. I'm no coward. Twice I've been robbed, and good luck getting any kind of justice from Vignar now that he's the Jarl. He probably told the Stormcloaks to do it. Lately, they've been threatening to send my whole family into exile if we're caught collaborating with the Empire. They think we're spies! Needless to say, these rebels and I have no love for each other." "You watch yourself out there." ;Imitation Amnesty "Clan Battle-Born's got a proud lineage in Whiterun, but unlike the Gray-Manes, we've also got wealth." :Delvin Mallory sent me. "You're here! And not a moment too soon. If anything should happen to Arn, there'll be hell to pay." ::Calm down. Who's Arn? "A close friend of mine. We fought together on the battlefield for many years until old age got the better of us. Now it's up to me to save him one more time... this time from the executioner's block in Solitude." :::Solitude? Then why am I here in Whiterun? "The city guard in Solitude is seeking Arn for a serious crime. When he fled here, he was arrested for drunken behavior. Can you imagine? Fortunately, his identity isn't known to the authorities in Whiterun, so there's still a chance to save him." ::::All right. Just point me to the prisons. "Hold a moment. This is more than a simple prison break. I want to have Arn's name stricken from the record books permanently. I'm setting him up with a new identity. It's the only way to throw the guard permanently off his trail." :::::So what's the job? "The job is two-fold. First, steal a letter that was sent from Solitude warning Whiterun's guards to be on the lookout for Arn. The second is to change Arn's name in the prison registry to his new identity." ::::::Sounds easy. "If it was easy, I would have hired a local thug instead of a professional. You see both of these items are kept inside Dragonsreach, and they don't allow visitors inside the Jarl's or the Steward's chambers. One more thing. If you get caught, I can't afford to be connected to you. Remember that before you do anything stupid." :::::::Where's the letter being kept? "I have eyes within Dragonsreach. They tell me that all correspondence from other holds are sent to the Jarl's private chambers." :::::::Any information on the prison registry? "It's a well-known fact that the steward keeps all of the records on Whiterun's prisoners in a large book. My sources tell me you can find that book in a study in his quarters. Change Arn's entry in the book to anything you want and they'll be forced to let him go after he serves a few weeks." "You watch yourself out there." Upon completion of the quest: Everything's been done. Arn should be safe. "Arn? Never heard of him. I guess that means you're finished. Here's your payment. Tell Delvin that he has my support and all the weight it carries in Whiterun from now on. I think he'll be quite pleased." Conversations ;Idolaf Battle Born and Fralia Gray-Mane Olfrid: "Foolish old woman! You know nothing! Nothing of our struggles, our suffering!" Fralia: "Nothing? And what of my son, hmm? What of Thorald? Is he nothing? So don't talk to me about suffering!" Idolaf: "Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. And now he's gone. Such is the way of war. The sooner you accept his loss, the better." Fralia: "I will never accept his death! My son still lives. I feel it in my heart. So tell me, Battle-Borns, where is he? Where are you holding my Thorald?" Olfrid: "son Do you believe this old hag? Fralia "Holding him"? Why, I've got him in my cellar. He's my prisoner. Face it, cow! Your stupid son is dead! He died a Stormcloak traitor. And you...you best keep your mouth shut before you suffer the same." Idolaf: "Come on, father. There's nothing more to be said here." Quotes *''"Olfrid, patron of the great Clan Battle-Born, a name I'm sure you know well."'' *''"I'm as much a Nord as the next man, but I'm no fool. I don't live in the past like those Gray-Manes."'' *''"I hope the Empire is sending reinforcements to drive these heathens out of Whiterun."'' —Stormcloaks control Whiterun *''"Clan Battle-Born's got a proud lineage in Whiterun, but unlike the Gray-Manes, we've also got wealth."'' *''"Eorlund Gray-Mane's a stubborn fool. Our friendship ended when he turned his back on the Emperor."'' Gallery OlfridBattleBornCC.png Trivia *Olfrid Battle-Born is voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voiced his rival Vignar Gray-Mane. *If the Dragonborn kills Alfhild, he may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn. Appearances * de:Olfrid Kampf-Geborener es:Olfrid Batallador fr:Olfrid Guerriers-Né pl:Olfrid Dziecię-Wojny ru:Олфрид Сын Битвы uk:Олфрід Народжений битвою Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters